The Legend Of Johto: The Hearted Silver Savor
by Destiny Lynn Buske
Summary: Rose Parkway is a lone girl with black hair and red eyes. She is called Red Eyed Chicken Freak at school and she gets abused at home. One night something happens and she is summoned to the world of Pokemon. There she is suppose to help make sure Team Rocket doesn't bring back the legendary's that are not suppose to come back. Biased on Pokemon Soul Silver. Rose/Red


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Only my character._**

* * *

**_" It does not matter if your Pokemon lose in battle, all that matters is that they had fun doing it." ~ Destiny Lynn Buske_**

**_Preface_**

Rose's Part

"WHY do you insist it was my daughter, ?" Asked my father, his body was radiating in anger. You could see under his black beard that his face was turning red and purple at the exact same time."She would never pull the fire alarm!"

Mr. Chesterfield slightly cringed back, wrinkling his blue suit. You could tell he was trying to fight back. But fighting against my father was like trying to fight off a buffalo with territorial problems. I shrank next to my father, scared.

"Scarlet, who is a student here at Chester High, told me that she saw Rose pull the fire alarm." Said , sudden confidence in his voice, witch was soon going to be broken down by my father.

"So, just because one student says that Rose pulled a alarm, does it mean she did it? DO YOU HAVE ANY EVIDENCE? NO. YOU DON'T" My father bellowed in a dangerous tone."Rose. I am leaving. Have a great rest of the day at school."

I stood up quickly. I looked at him and nodded,"Thank you Father."

He gave me a dark look."Yeah."

I was out of the office and into the hall as quick and quite as a mouse, my heartbeat was going nuts as I watched my Father leave the school grounds from out a hallway window. He could have brought me home and punished me, but he didn't. Must be mercy since my birthday was only 2 days away.

I breathed out in relief but it was quickly replaced as I thought of what he would do to me when I got home. I shivered and my stomach started to curl in horrible ways, so I hurried to the girls bathroom and blasted threw a stall and hurled. I pulled my hair back and coughed a bit before flushing the toilet and walking to the sink.

I wasn't pretty, my skin was a sickly pale. I had raven black hair with faint red streaks in them. My red eyes were a freak of nature, they were a icy red with hints of black in them. That is half of the reason I always get picked on. The big reason is because of the way I am. I am very quite and rarely spoke. I was skinny and scrawny. My nickname from all students were "Red Eyed Chicken Freak."

I coughed a bit some more and turned the sink on, running my clammy hands under the cold water. I cupped my hand into a bowl and bent my head down and splashed the cold water on my face.

I heard the bell ring threw out the school as I grabbed a hanged up cloth and wiped my face off. I could hear people walking threw the hallways and then I heard the familiar clacking of high heels. Shit, The Plastic Gang. I gasped silently, gripping on the towel, I quickly retreated to a open stall and locked it, I brought my knees to my chest and waited. My fears were brought to life as they walked into the bathroom. I quietly sat there, in hope not to get caught.

"Chelsea, do you have some lipstick?" Asked an all to familiar voice that belonged to Skylar Regend, Plastic team No. 3#.

"Oh yeah Skylar, Here you go." Chelsea Ranger, a member of the plastic gang, said. There was a faint zipping sound. Plastic No. 2#.

"Scarlet, do you want to use it?" Chelsea said sweetly, I could clear a image inside of my head of her gesturing the lipstick to Scarlet.

"No. I don't use others lipstick." Scarlet said smugly, slapping the lipstick out of Chelsea's hand. Plastic No.1#.

"So did you hear about what happened to Red Eyed Chicken Freak? She got blamed for pulling the fire alarm." Skylar said as Chelsea picked up the lipstick and started applying it to her lips.

"Yeah. I'm the one who did it. I blamed her. Daddy knows thought. He backed me up when her Father came here, word was, she didn't get punished." Scarlet informed snotty like.

"Wow. YOU GO GURL." Chelsea said, congratulating Scarlet." You got her in trouble. That costs for a free smoothy."

Scarlet laughed,"Hm.. Your right. I do need a smoothy for doing such a hard job." Scarlet said, whipping her blonde colored hair back." Lets go to lunch, shall we?"

The Plastics laughed and walked out of the bathroom. I sniffled but kept myself from crying. They really did hate me.

I opened the stall and looked at the clock that hung over the sinks. They were right, it was just that about time to go to lunch. I blinked and brought upon my emotionless face, setting the towel down, I walked out of the bathroom and traveled to the cafeteria.

* * *

I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. The rest of school was horrible, The Plastics decided to call her Albino Mistake for the day and rubbed it in that Scarlet got away with blaming me. It was like rubbing salt in my wounds. It hurt bad.

The only thing I could escape to now was my 3ds with my Pokemon Soul Silver version. I opened my 3ds and my team greeted me with crazy ass bouncing in the poke box that withheld my Pokemon. My team was:

Typhlosion lvl 100 Female

Ampharos lvl 100 Female

Ninetales lvl 100 Female

Rapidash lvl 100 Female

Espeon lvl 100 Female

Pidgeot lvl 100 Female

I loved my team, I even had legendary's inside my PC that were more powerful then my team but I stuck with my first Pokemon because I had developed a tactical bond and battle strategies with them.

I started to play my game but I heard stomping from downstairs and I saved my game and shut it off, hiding it under my pillow and making a mad dash to my desk where my homework from math was, I quickly pulled out my calculator and looked at my homework, solving almost 4 problems and entering a math problem into the device as my Father opened my door. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Homework?" He said bluntly.

"Yes."

"...Alright, Dinner will be ready in a bit." He said placidly." We will be talking after dinner. Close up." and he closed the door.

I shivered as I stared at my homework. He wanted to talk up close. That meant that he was really mad at me.. I still had even recovered from the last beating and he wanted to inflict me on another one? I lifted my shirt up to reveal big bruises gashes. I sighed. Lets hope he didn't hurt her stomach this time.

* * *

**_*After Dinner*_**

I walked into the kitchen and set my dishes down on the counter, my mind was swarming with questions and alertness. I had been waiting for Father to call me in but he hadn't, maybe he forgot?

But just as I walked out of the kitchen he called my name from his study."Rose. Come here."

I shivered and quickly walked into his study."Yes Father?"

"Why did you pull the fire alarm at school?"

"Father I didn't. Scarlet did. I heard her confess in the bathroom today-" I was interrupted as he got up from his chair and stomped over to me, and slapped me so hard that I slammed into the glass book case.

I felt sharp pains all over my body but I choose to cancel them out as he walked to her with a gleaming knife.

He brought the knife to my throat and hissed."You ever make me lye to anyone again and I will kill you." He snarled and picked me up, opening his door, he threw me out."Now clean up."

I flinched as the door slammed shut, I was trembling violently but I managed to pick myself up and limp up the stairs to my room. I shut my door silently and started to cry.

"Why does everyone hate me?" I cryed out, sitting softly onto my bed."What did I ever do to them? I wish I was somewhere, where people cared about me and would try to help me. I want to feel belonged. I want...-" I started but collapsed on my pillow."-Fr-friends..."

Unknown to anyone, her stashed 3ds was glowing faintly in her blankets then there was a flash and Rose was gone.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter.

I was writing this when a Tornado was passing Neenah. I was scared, my family was at Wallmart and there was things flying.

I'm scared shitless...

Anyway review..

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
